


Spin the Bottle

by JantoForever21



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wants to play spin the bottle? The rules are simple, whoever it lands on you kiss or you get a week of weevil duty . Got it? Well then, lets play! Warning: This was meant to be a fluffy, light-hearted fic, but the end turns a bit dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

‘Okay, so this is how it goes,’ Jack said as everyone sat down around the boardroom table. ‘We take turns spinning the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss them, okay?’ Jack put the bottle on the table with a soft clunk before giving Owen a suspicious glance.

‘What if I don’t want to kiss them?’ Owen protested, staring across the table at Gwen.

‘If you don’t kiss them, then you have Weevil duty, with NO help whatsoever, for a week.’ Jack retorted.

‘You’re joking, right?’ Owen said, smirking.

‘Nope.’ Jack responded dryly.

‘And what if I don’t want to play?’ Owen asked, taunting Jack even further.

‘Then you’ll still have Weevil duty for a week.’

‘What if I don’t want to…’

‘Okay, that’s enough Owen,’ Gwen retorted calmly, ‘Let’s just get on with the game!’

‘Okay Owen, you’re up first’ Jack said, passing the bottle to Ianto who passed it across the table to Owen. ‘Whoever it lands on, you have to kiss.’ Owen smirked and subtly glanced over at Tosh.

Owen spun the bottle. It spun around and around until it finally slowed down. It slowed down, looking like it was going to stop on Gwen but instead it stopped on Tosh.

‘Tosh it is then!’ Owen said over enthusiastically. ‘Do I get to use my tongue? Owen added with a smirk and Tosh blushed bright red.

‘Do whatever you want; you don’t have to anything if you don’t want to.’ Jack said smugly, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. Owen quickly glanced over at Tosh; by then, Tosh’s cheeks had returned to their natural colour.

Owen casually got up out of his chair and walked towards Tosh. Once he got to where she was sitting, he learned down and softly brushed her lips with his. The kiss began softly but quickly turned rough; Owen’s hands reached for Tosh’s face and she reached for his shoulders.

‘Erm… I guess you enjoyed that, Owen. I could tell.’ Jack said a few seconds later, with a wide smile on his face. Owen and Tosh pulled away, Tosh blushing slightly of embarrassment. They had completely forgotten about everyone else in the room.

‘As a matter of fact, I did.’ Owen said firmly.

‘Really?’ Tosh asked as Owen headed back over to his chair. Owen didn’t answer Tosh’s comment but caught her eye silently saying ‘yes’.

‘Who’s next?’ Ianto asked patiently.

‘Well, since Owen spun the bottle and got Tosh, that means that Tosh and Owen are out of the picture.’ Jack said sternly.

‘That hardly seems fair, Sir. That means that Tosh won’t get to spin and, there are 5 people, one person won’t be able to go.’

‘You don’t mind, do you Tosh?’ Owen mused.

‘No, not at all,’ Tosh murmured just loud enough for the rest of the team to hear.

‘Still, one person won’t be able to go.’ Ianto insisted.

‘We’ll cross that bridge when come to it.’

‘It’s my turn, yeah?’ Gwen asked.

‘Yep,’ Owen said, passing the bottle over the table to Gwen.

[-p=‘

Gwen spun the bottle. It kept spinning around and around for what seemed like ages until it finally stopped. As the bottle stopped at Jack, Ianto’s heart sank. He wanted to kiss Jack, to feel Jack’s lips against his, and bloody Gwen got there first.

Wasn’t

Gwen looked over at Ianto as she got out of her chair, saw the jealousy and hatred in his eyes, and smirked. It was like she was taunting him, as if she was laughing directly in his face --even if she wasn’t-- knowing that she got what he wanted

Ianto looked down, knowing he had been defeated. He didn’t want to see Gwen kiss Jack, to feel even more jealousy brew in him. But Ianto forced himself to look up, just to see if they were done. He looked up just in time to see Jack deepen the kiss with Gwen, opening her mouth gently with his tongue.

It was almost too much for Ianto, he had to use all his willpower to hold back the tears in his eyes. He was very relieved when Jack finally pulled back from Gwen. He made sure he didn’t meet Gwen’s eyes when she made her way back to her seat. And, suddenly, as Gwen sat down, he realized he didn’t want to spin the bottle. All he wanted to do was go home, have some alone time, to get away from Jack and everyone else.

‘Ianto’s the only one who hasn’t kissed anyone yet, so it’s his turn next.’ Jack announced.

‘No.’ Ianto said, almost breaking into tears.

‘Are you okay Ianto?’

‘I’m fine.’

‘You sure you don’t want to spin the bottle?’

‘Yes.’

‘You’ll still have Weevil duty for a week.’ Jack joked.

‘I don’t care. Don’t bother following me. I’m going home.’ Ianto sniffled.

‘You can’t do that. I didn’t say you could and I‘m the boss, remember.’

‘Just watch me.’ Ianto huffed, storming out of the room.

Spin the Bottle

‘Okay, so this is how it goes,’ Jack said as everyone sat down around the boardroom table. ‘We take turns spinning the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss them, okay?’ Jack put the bottle on the table with a soft clunk before giving Owen a suspicious glance.‘What if I don’t want to kiss them?’ Owen protested, staring across the table at Gwen.

‘If you don’t kiss them, then you have Weevil duty, with NO help whatsoever, for a week.’ Jack retorted.

‘You’re joking, right?’ Owen said, smirking.

‘Nope.’ Jack responded dryly.

‘And what if I don’t want to play?’ Owen asked, taunting Jack even further.

‘Then you’ll still have Weevil duty for a week.’

‘What if I don’t want to…’

‘Okay, that’s enough Owen,’ Gwen retorted calmly, ‘Let’s just get on with the game!’

‘Okay Owen, you’re up first’ Jack said, passing the bottle to Ianto who passed it across the table to Owen. ‘Whoever it lands on, you have to kiss.’ Owen smirked and subtly glanced over at Tosh.

Owen spun the bottle. It spun around and around until it finally slowed down. It slowed down, looking like it was going to stop on Gwen but instead it stopped on Tosh.

‘Tosh it is then!’ Owen said over enthusiastically. ‘Do I get to use my tongue? Owen added with a smirk and Tosh blushed bright red.

‘Do whatever you want; you don’t have to anything if you don’t want to.’ Jack said smugly, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. Owen quickly glanced over at Tosh; by then, Tosh’s cheeks had returned to their natural colour.

Owen casually got up out of his chair and walked towards Tosh. Once he got to where she was sitting, he learned down and softly brushed her lips with his. The kiss began softly but quickly turned rough; Owen’s hands reached for Tosh’s face and she reached for his shoulders.

‘Erm… I guess you enjoyed that, Owen. I could tell.’ Jack said a few seconds later, with a wide smile on his face. Owen and Tosh pulled away, Tosh blushing slightly of embarrassment. They had completely forgotten about everyone else in the room.

‘As a matter of fact, I did.’ Owen said firmly.

‘Really?’ Tosh asked as Owen headed back over to his chair. Owen didn’t answer Tosh’s comment but caught her eye silently saying ‘yes’.

‘Who’s next?’ Ianto asked patiently.

‘Well, since Owen spun the bottle and got Tosh, that means that Tosh and Owen are out of the picture.’ Jack said sternly.

‘That hardly seems fair, Sir. That means that Tosh won’t get to spin and, there are 5 people, one person won’t be able to go.’

‘You don’t mind, do you Tosh?’ Owen mused.

‘No, not at all,’ Tosh murmured just loud enough for the rest of the team to hear.

‘Still, one person won’t be able to go.’ Ianto insisted.

‘We’ll cross that bridge when come to it.’

‘It’s my turn, yeah?’ Gwen asked.

‘Yep,’ Owen said, passing the bottle over the table to Gwen.

Gwen spun the bottle. It kept spinning around and around for what seemed like ages until it finally stopped. As the bottle stopped at Jack, Ianto’s heart sank. He wanted to kiss Jack, to feel Jack’s lips against his, and bloody Gwen got there first. Wasn’tGwen looked over at Ianto as she got out of her chair, saw the jealousy and hatred in his eyes, and smirked. It was like she was taunting him, as if she was laughing directly in his face --even if she wasn’t-- knowing that she got what he wanted

Ianto looked down, knowing he had been defeated. He didn’t want to see Gwen kiss Jack, to feel even more jealousy brew in him. But Ianto forced himself to look up, just to see if they were done. He looked up just in time to see Jack deepen the kiss with Gwen, opening her mouth gently with his tongue.

It was almost too much for Ianto, he had to use all his willpower to hold back the tears in his eyes. He was very relieved when Jack finally pulled back from Gwen. He made sure he didn’t meet Gwen’s eyes when she made her way back to her seat. And, suddenly, as Gwen sat down, he realized he didn’t want to spin the bottle. All he wanted to do was go home, have some alone time, to get away from Jack and everyone else.

‘Ianto’s the only one who hasn’t kissed anyone yet, so it’s his turn next.’ Jack announced.

‘No.’ Ianto said, almost breaking into tears.

‘Are you okay Ianto?’

‘I’m fine.’

‘You sure you don’t want to spin the bottle?’

‘Yes.’

‘You’ll still have Weevil duty for a week.’ Jack joked.

‘I don’t care. Don’t bother following me. I’m going home.’ Ianto sniffled.

‘You can’t do that. I didn’t say you could and I‘m the boss, remember.’

‘Just watch me.’ Ianto huffed, storming out of the room.


End file.
